


chit-chat

by imaiazuki



Series: merthur/00q crossover series [4]
Category: James Bond (Craig movies), Merlin (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-26
Updated: 2016-03-30
Packaged: 2018-05-23 08:34:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 977
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6110980
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imaiazuki/pseuds/imaiazuki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Q跟Merlin在Freya的咖啡廳閒話家常(限制級話題)<br/>還有Merlin可愛的煩惱～</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 腳色OOC～一點點含量的PWP...  
> 總之就是想寫可愛害羞的小梅跟閨蜜們(誤)吐吐苦水的日常故事。  
> Afternoon Tea的小番外的感覺。  
> 不適宜圖片有，背後注意報！

當Arthur的陰莖插入Merlin的體內，  
Merlin只能嗚咽的在他的懷中喘息。  
「嗚...Arthur...Arthur...」  
用著黏膩的不像話的聲音。  
「嗯？Merlin？」  
原本清朗的聲調，此刻卻含著低沉的慾望，  
喊著Merlin這個名字的聲線，與平常大不相同。

[](http://i.imgur.com/XpCcy5X.jpg)

百次...上千次...  
Arthur早已記不清從他口中說出過多少次這個名字，  
所有的喜怒哀樂情緒，似乎都要被他用盡。

「Merlin～」  
然而，卻好像還是不夠。

飽含慾望的、豔情的...挑逗的...  
各式各樣新的叫喊方式，他都想要再一一開發。

「Arthur...不...」  
而Merlin又何嘗不是呢？  
這個喚過不下千百次的名字...  
而在心裡又不知道想過幾萬次...

「別跟我說不～」  
「可是...真的...啊...嗯...」  
難受地扭著腰...  
「喔天...別扭了...你要搞死我嗎？」  
「可是...」  
「shut up Merlin」  
他多的是辦法讓他閉嘴，  
這時候的Arthur心中充滿了優越的快意，只有他～

「...唉...」  
「喲～怎麼嘆氣了」  
Freya的咖啡廳，Freya剛端上了一杯咖啡放在Merlin面前。  
「我...」  
有些染紅了臉頰，思索著這種話題似乎不太適合跟女孩子說。  
「別賣關子了～Merlin Emrys 你還有什麼事情我不知道的？」  
Freya促狹地笑著，話正說完～推門進來的是Q。  
「抱歉～我來晚了～」  
今天的Q看著有點慌亂，一頭捲髮翹的比平常更厲害。  
「不晚～今天還是喝紅茶嗎？」  
「嗯～謝謝～還有你知道的...我最愛的法式薄餅～」  
「沒問題～」  
「Q～」  
看見親密的友人讓Merlin疲累的神情頓時點亮不少～  
「你怎麼了？看起來有點累？」  
「我...」  
「Emrys他不告訴我！」  
Freya從櫃檯的另一邊大喊著。  
「Emrys！哇喔～Freya一定很不開心吧～」  
Freya很少直接叫Merlin的名字，非常少見。  
「不是這樣的Freya...只是我...有點難以啟齒罷了」  
依舊是兩朵紅暈掛在他的顴骨處，耳殼也有點染紅。  
「...」  
Q似乎看出了點端倪。  
「是跟我們的Mr. Pendragon有關吧？」  
「你跟Arthur又怎麼了？」  
Freya停下動作，探頭。  
「不～我們很好～真的～」  
Merlin連忙澄清。  
「說真的～他如果再欺負你，我一定衝到他家門口要他解釋！」  
「Freya...」  
Merlin看著Freya的眼神無限感激跟溫柔。  
「Arthur他...我...是關於性...方面的。」  
Merlin艱澀的開口。  
「性？怎麼了？他是不舉還是太猛？」  
「Q！？」  
Merlin差點沒被口水嗆死，  
目瞪口呆地看著Q一臉平靜的說出驚天之論。  
「我從你的臉上可以合理的推測出來～一般性事上的問題大多可分為這兩種...難道不是嗎？」  
「噗哈哈哈哈～喔～Q...你真是太可愛了！」  
Freya整個很沒形象的大笑出聲，  
然後看向Merlin又呆又窘的表情。  
「說真的Merlin，按照Mr. Pendragon的形象及年齡來估計，我大膽推測你的煩惱應該是後者～」  
Q推了推眼鏡。  
「呃...可以這麼說～」  
「拜託～Emrys...這是哪門子的困擾？性生活豐富不是很好嗎？現在可是21世紀！」  
「Freya!!!」  
「說真的～你的煩惱到底是？」  
「...我沒辦法控制他...他總是...總是不分場合的就想...」  
「想上你？」  
「嗯」  
害羞的點點頭。  
「我沒辦法拒絕他...應該說，我總是嘗試著要拒絕....但是...」  
「喔～Merlin...我想你根本就不是真的想拒絕他～」  
Freya端著Q的紅茶，一針見血地評論著。  
「我是～因為...我真的覺得這樣太頻繁...不太好...很累...我沒辦法專心在工作上。」  
「好吧～我想我懂～」  
就好像Bond總是喜歡在工作中跟他調情...  
還有之前他們還沒交往的時候，總是一見面就上床...  
「所以你是怎麼辦的？」  
Merlin像是找到同伴一樣，握住了Q的手，用著灰藍的水汪汪的眼睛望著他。  
「我？我...我...」  
這下換Q結巴了。  
「對啊～你怎麼處理？」  
Freya也饒富興味地靠在吧台上，晶亮的眼睛看著Q。  
「咳咳...我...我就配合啊...畢竟...進行的同時也不是不舒服...只是事後會有點累...還有要擦藥什麼的...」  
「「擦藥！？」」  
Merlin跟Freya同聲大喊。  
「啊？就...沒什麼大傷...你們不要誤會...我沒有SM興趣的...」  
「喔...啊...所以你之前跟Gaius說的傷藥是這個用途啊」  
Merlin好像恍然大悟。  
「是啊～真的很有效呢～」  
「...真的嗎？那...你可以分我嗎？」  
「你為什麼不直接跟Gaius要？」  
「我哪好意思說...太尷尬了！」  
他跟Gaius形同父子...跟爸爸說這種事情...太羞恥了！  
「Gaius一定馬上猜出來用途的...何況他平時就一直提醒我叫我要克制...畢竟多做傷身什麼的...我也知道他是為了我著想...唉...」  
「還是你跟Arthur談一談？」  
Q建議。  
「我有啊～可是每次都不知道為什麼...就沒有結論...」  
然後就又被壓上床...  
「Poor Merlin...」  
Freya不禁同情。  
「你們不是沒住在一起嗎？你就減少去過夜的次數嘛～」  
「...可是那樣的隔天...都會變本加厲...」  
「喔...他真的很需要你吧？」  
「...」  
Merlin臉紅不語。  
「這還真是個難題啊～」

[](http://i.imgur.com/uY0SlTS.jpg)


	2. Chapter 2

Q回家之後，如實地跟休假中的Bond述說今天他們聊天的內容。

「哈哈～」  
Bond支著他的下巴，笑得很愉快。  
「這不好笑，Bond」  
「所以你也有同樣的困擾嗎？」  
「是，尤其當你總是愛在任務中調戲我，跟我們剛開始總是一見面就上床的時候，你知道～你們這些禽獸就是不懂～」  
「禽獸？喔喔～這個指控就太過頭了吧？」  
「好吧～下半身思考的動物？」  
「Q，你不需要跟我炫耀你對於語言的運用是多麼地優秀。」  
「哼」  
「C'mon～」  
Bond過去攬住他，親暱地蹭著他的頸項。  
「所以你給他的建議是什麼？」  
「呃，我想...對於這種情況，你也沒辦法做些什麼，所以我的建議是...就從善如流...」  
「我想你是的...」  
想著Q在情事中，總是柔順的像隻小貓，Bond就滿意地拉起嘴角。  
「我想...時間久了自然會好的，你現在就沒那麼過分了是吧」  
「嗯哼～我想，這是一種稱讚？」  
Bond聞著Q身上淡淡的香水味。  
「好吧，事實是...我也不是那麼討厭就是了～」  
Q轉身摟著Bond。

那或許是鮮少的時刻，他能真正感覺，他擁著這個如風一般的男子。

「Q」  
醇厚好聽的聲音，在Q的耳邊迴盪。  
「James」  
Bond聽到了Q喊他的名字，不禁微笑，笑得很迷人。  
「我相信Mr.Pendragon，當他終於確定他們關係的時候，他就不會如此不安了～」  
「嗯？」  
「I love you, Q」  
「I love you, James」

或許，愛情是這樣的；  
當你沒辦法確定兩人在其中扮演的腳色是否對等的時候；  
兩人之間總是不斷地試探...你進、我退...彼此猜忌懷疑著彼此的心意；  
當然你們是愛著的，但是愛的深度是否站在同個天平上？  
這點總是令人不安，直到某天，這一切都已跨越，心甘情願；  
另一層次的愛才就此開始。

「所以你覺得他們沒問題吧？」  
「Q...專心點～」  
「喔...James...啊～」

[](http://i.imgur.com/FsYMFu5.jpg)


	3. Chapter 3

Merlin處理完公事，他的老闆準時地在他下班時間出現在公司。  
「吃飯嗎？Mr. Emrys？」  
「你請客嗎？Mr. Pendragon？」  
「那有什麼問題？泰國菜嗎？」  
「嗯～」

酒足飯飽之後，當然我們Mr. Pendragon就用花招百出的藉口，誘拐小法師回家。

「唔～Arthur～不行～我真的需要回家～」  
「你明明買了自動餵食器了～Aithusa不會餓著的～」  
「那我也是得...」  
「而且你應該餵我～我這裡好餓～」  
拉著他的手，撫觸自己早已堅挺的灼熱。  
「不要臉！」  
成功地讓他的小法師刷紅了臉，還有那個可愛的耳殼。

 

半推半就之下，當然獵物還是沒能逃過獅子的魔掌。

 

Arthur略為粗魯的動作將Merlin的嫩肉帶出帶入穴口...  
「啊～輕一點...Arthur...我不行...」  
Arthur不知道為什麼Merlin的＂我不行＂永遠像是催情劑，讓他更加興奮。  
「乖～你可以的～嗯？為了我」  
「不要！你這該死的dollophead!!!啊！嗯～」  
臀部也因拍擊而泛著淡粉，誘人不已。  
「啊～Merlin...你好棒～嗯～」  
沉醉在迷人的官能刺激中無法自拔。  
「Arthur...Arthur...」  
如同漂流在汪洋的浮木，只能選擇抓緊Arthur的肩頭，隨他起舞。

明知道Merlin的底線，但是總是不怕死的想再擴張他的極限，  
極盡挑逗能事的吸吮著他的乳尖，舌頭也捲著他的胸毛。  
「嗯...啊！」  
被濡濕的那個本不應會有感覺的地方，這些日子隨著歡愛中的碰觸而日益敏感。  
「Arthur...那裏不要...」  
「你總是不要不要的～」  
如果可以再拋棄些什麼會更好。  
「是你總是太淫亂了！」  
「Merlin～我們可不是活在中世紀～對著我愛的人做著親密的事情，我不明白這哪裡淫亂了？別告訴我你一點都不覺得舒服？」  
「我...」  
陳腐的觀念還刻板的留在Merlin的心中，即使時代更迭，他也難以完全突破那些封建守舊的觀念，他心裡依舊擁著那個Camelot時代保守固執的靈魂。

———享受肉體歡愉是不智且邪惡的，他不該如此誘惑君主，讓君王沉溺在這樣的淫穢當中，那是有罪的。

「你的小腦袋在想些什麼，我還會不知道嗎？你就是考慮太多了！所以才更想要欺負你！欺負你到你忘記這一切。」  
他為什麼永遠不能只是Arthur的Merlin？  
為什麼永遠必須背負著Albion的興衰？  
他已經讓他如此辛苦了一世，這一世他不要他這樣活著。

「啊～啊...不...放開我...」  
Merlin有點慌張，因為Arthur正把他翻過來，用著背後的姿勢再度進入他。  
「嗯～啊！」  
「寶貝...」  
Arthur滿足地發出低吟，親吻著他的後背，  
Merlin的身材穠纖合度，肌理分明的背部，觸感好到令他愛不釋手。  
「嗚...嗚...」  
一陣陣更強力的進犯，撞擊著Merlin讓他只能將頭埋進枕頭裡面。  
「你知道我喜歡聽你的聲音～」  
壞心地抽掉了礙事的枕頭，然後更加用力地往深處頂弄。  
「Fuck! Arthur!」  
「喔？這倒是有點進展？我們的小巫師開始會罵髒話了。」  
Arthur不以為意的輕笑，但也怕是他弄痛了身下的人，所以還是放緩了速度，並淺淺的退出。  
「你這混蛋！」  
「我喜歡聽你的聲音～」  
「自私的壞蛋！可惡！根本是惡魔！嗚嗚～」  
「真是張喋喋不休的小嘴～」  
Arthur扳過Merlin的臉，給他一個熱情的深吻。  
「唔～嗯～嗯嗚！」  
當然身下還是沒閒著，一陣陣抽送，緩慢地畫圈，  
高熱持續侵蝕著他親愛的小法師。

 

兩個小時過去了，然而情事還沒有停止的跡象，  
他們從床上轉戰到了浴室—或許是Merlin最討厭的地點。

「啊！！！」  
喘息聲是平常兩三倍的音量迴盪在密閉的空間裡，令人分外羞恥，  
又柔又媚的音調，陌生的一點也不像自己。  
「你夾得好緊～」  
「閉嘴！」  
「好好～呵呵」  
Arthur似乎很喜歡看他生氣，還有又羞又窘的表情。  
「你知道你真的很變態嗎？」  
「那也是只對你才這樣～」  
各式各樣的姿勢跟道具，他都想用在Merlin身上...  
只是，現在這個難度還太高了...把人嚇到就不好了，  
如果Merlin在這個時候用讀心術，或許會被他心中那些色情不堪的妄想嚇暈過去。  
其實Arthur並不覺得自己有特別的虐待癖或是嗜虐傾向，  
他只是想看到小法師失去他道貌岸然的表情，在他身下殷切求愛～柔軟臣服，  
或許在那一刻，他就能忘記他偉大的任務—保護國王、保護Albion。

Arthur恨讓自己去思考這個問題，  
對Merlin而言～  
『到底是他重要，還是Albion重要？  
到底是因為他是Arthur Pendragon，還是因為他是destiny？』

千年前，他沒能問；千年後，他不敢問。

他也不想要幼稚的像個小孩，所以只好假裝不在乎。

[](http://i.imgur.com/B5h9ZyI.jpg)


	4. Chapter 4

依舊，Freya的咖啡店，不過今天Freya不在，  
休假的Q被Freya拜託來顧店，當然，不用真的開店～  
只是來澆澆花、收收貨，順便查看一下電源等等瑣碎的狀況，  
今天門口是掛上休息的牌子，店裡只有Merlin一個顧客。

 

「喏～咖啡～」  
「謝謝你，Q」  
「黑眼圈～又加深了？」  
「...你知道的...」  
「你真的需要好好睡一覺」  
「你以為我不想嗎？」  
手指劃過咖啡杯的邊緣，他似乎有點察覺到什麼...  
那個讓Arthur如此急切索求的原因...  
「我相信Mr.Pendragon，當他終於確定他們關係的時候，他就不會如此不安了～」  
「什麼？」  
「這是Bond的意見～」  
「你告訴Bond我們的事情？」  
「喔～你知道的，男人總是比較了解男人，我是說...那個...你知道的，他們是跟我們不同想法的男人...」  
「...」  
「我很抱歉...如果你不喜歡，我以後絕對不會再跟Bond說我們聊天的內容了」  
Q小心翼翼地探查著Merlin的臉色。  
「不...我只是...覺得很害羞...」  
「放心好了～Bond不會覺得怎樣的！」  
「這真的很奇怪...讓朋友的男朋友知道我的性生活...」  
「喔～Merlin～你有時候真的不能那麼死心眼！」  
「...好吧，你說的對～」  
畢竟漫長的歲月以來，他根本沒什麼男性友人可以聊這些...  
所以他對這些事情...也是一知半解。  
「你剛提到...確定關係？什麼意思？」  
「或許，Mr. Pendragon...Arthur...並不是很確定你們的關係處於什麼狀態？」  
「...我們...就是在交往啊」  
現代話的意思，交往沒錯吧？  
「你確定那是他想要的？」  
「什麼意思？」  
「我是說...你確定目前這種感情狀態，他能夠滿足？不會想要更近一步？」  
「...」  
Merlin腦袋裡瞬間空白...  
「呃...咳咳...我沒想過...」  
他滿腦子都是Morgana跟Uther跟未來的危機等等...  
這些兒女私情的事情，他只當等大事解決後再說。  
「你有沒有跟Arthur好好談過？」  
「啊？」  
「別跟我說幾千年來你都沒提過？」  
「我...」  
他有啊...譬如在Avalon湖邊的時候...他總是對著湖心大喊著有的沒的胡話...  
譬如在Arthur昏迷的時候，他殷切地哭著希望他不要死...等等...  
「Merlin...你必須讓他知道～」  
「知道什麼？」  
「你愛他啊！傻瓜！」  
「...我當然愛他...這還用說嗎？」  
「喔～我親愛的Merlin，你怎麼那麼可愛～愛不說出來，人心隔肚皮...怎麼會知道？」  
Q突然同情起Arthur來，古板也就算了，還那麼遲鈍，不過...這也是Merlin可愛的地方吧？  
「我為他付出那麼多！不是愛還能是什麼！」  
Merlin不平地為自己吶喊。  
「誰知道呢？或許是責任？或許是義務？你知道，愛得太深就會怕，猜忌本就是人的天性，告訴他吧～Merlin」  
「...好吧，我試試。」  
「我相信等你試了之後，你不會後悔的！你們的關係一定會有長足的進步！」  
Q露出可愛的笑容，這份溫暖也感染了Merlin。  
「謝謝你～Q～」  
Merlin也跟著微笑。

『啊！我忘了說！冰箱裏面有焦糖肉桂蘋果派～稍微烤一下就能吃了！謝謝你們幫我顧店啦！』

「是Freya的簡訊～」  
「我看到了～」  
「來吃蘋果派吧？」  
「嗯！」

[](http://i.imgur.com/ivcMnvj.jpg)


	5. Chapter 5

Merlin下定決心要好好跟Arthur談談，  
這天，他罕見的讓Arthur過來他的公寓，而並非是在Pendragon家倫敦的大宅子裡，  
那個地方總讓他覺得困難重重，威壓感十足...  
總是有數不清的傭人跟保鑣，有種讓他還存在於Camelot城堡的錯覺。

Arthur來之前的時間，他需要整理思緒，  
所以一邊拿起纖維拖把清理著地板，  
掃除一向有助於他思考...或許是以往的積習難改。

「看來現在的日子讓你過得太輕鬆了？」  
Arthur甫進門就看到他的小男僕拿著拖把奮力地清潔著走廊。  
「不是～我只是...還改不過來～」  
「你懷念那些清理盔甲的日子嗎？」  
Arthur笑著攬過他的纖腰，自然不過的在臉頰上印下親吻。  
「很癢...」  
「嗯？」  
「Arthur...我們先吃飯吧？」

簡單的叫了中國菜的外賣，  
一整個吃飯過程，Merlin都若有所思，  
Arthur終於是看不過去..  
「你到底怎麼了？一副心事重重的樣子？」  
「...我...」  
抬頭看著金髮的男子，喉頭突然乾澀了起來。  
「不合你胃口？」  
「不～很好吃...」  
「Merlin～有什麼事情，你都可以跟我說～」  
「Arthur...」  
腦袋裡飄過Q的話 『Merlin...你必須讓他知道～』  
「沒什麼～這個麻油杏鮑菇的味道真不錯！」  
顧左右而言他，這可是Merlin的強項。

Arthur當然知道他的法師哪裡不對勁，  
不過一直以來，他都不想要逼迫他太緊...  
經過了許多日子，他也能夠明白...Merlin也有他自己的考量～  
如果他不想說，他願意等他。

為了放鬆情緒，Arthur開始閒聊，說著今天他跟Morgana去參加的酒會如何又如何...  
還有Lacelot、Gwaine 的生活近況～也就是八卦一下他那些親如兄弟的死黨。

「你該看看當那個女孩想盡辦法把自己掛在Gwaine身上的時候，他那個表情～哈！」  
「我可以想見～平常流連花叢的Gwaine終於是踢到鐵板了！」  
「說真的～我還蠻希望他趕快找到適合的人...」  
「是啊～他值得一個好的人相陪～」  
「對，然後他就不會成天在那裡Merlin長～Merlin短的～」  
「他只是關心我」  
「對，全天下都關心你...Emrys...包括你心愛的Freya」  
「喔...Mr. Pendragon 你這是在吃醋嗎？」  
說著說著...Arthur印上了Merlin的唇。

他心裡還是很慌，雖然知道Merlin跟Freya只是很特殊的朋友，  
他還是很在意...怕哪天那個精靈一樣的女孩，就偷走了Merlin的心，  
畢竟她能給的...或許是自己永遠也給不起的東西－－－自由。

「Arthur...啊...」  
貪戀地吮吸著Merlin的鎖骨...  
雙手撫觸著他的肌膚，唯只有這樣才能稍稍撫慰他焦灼的心。  
他沒有真正學過怎麼愛人...也不知道該怎麼去表達...  
明知道對Merlin而言是一種禁錮，他仍想要圈住他，  
用名為＂命運＂的繩索跟牢籠。

「Merlin...」  
褪去他的衣物，現在光是能這樣恣意撫觸就已經讓他無比的滿足。  
「唔...去床上...嗯...」  
Merlin扯著他的領口，還知道他們正在客廳的地毯上。  
「好～」  
Arthur輕笑。

一到了床上，Arthur瞬間就脫光了所有衣物，覆上了Merlin精實的身軀。  
「你現在還有再去運動？」  
「嗯...跑步而已...還是要維持基本的體能啊」  
「嗯～」  
陶醉地搜尋著他的身體，一寸寸...  
「唔...啊...」  
Arthur只是溫柔地撫摸，沒有帶著太多的欲情，這讓Merlin有點不習慣。  
「你怎麼...」  
「嗯？」  
「你今天...不想做嗎？」  
「怎麼這麼問？」  
「因為平常...」  
Merlin羞紅了臉。  
「哈哈...講的我好像餓虎撲羊的壞蛋一樣～」  
「...」  
「因為你今天好像需要被溫柔的對待～」  
輕輕地在Merlin的耳旁，用著他醇厚標準的英音說著。

啊...這個人為什麼總是這樣的犯規呢？  
明明平常就是個大笨蛋！而且還很遲鈍跟固執～  
但是重要的時刻，卻總是能感受到他那顆溫暖而強大的心。

「Arthur...抱我～」  
「嗯？」  
「我想要...感受你」  
這或許是Merlin目前所能說的，最大程度的求愛了。

當身體被衝擊的時候，甜蜜跟痛楚傳遍四肢百骸。  
腦海中如跑馬燈閃過了過往的種種雲煙...

那些心痛的、美麗的...哀傷的回憶，全部都交織在一起...  
焦距逐漸對準了現在正在他面前的人兒...

Merlin甜美的笑了...伸出手...輕輕撫著他的國王。  
「Arthur...我愛你～」  
「!」  
「我愛你。無關乎命運...無關乎所有...只是因為你是你...你是Arthur Pendragon。」  
「Merlin!」  
心中的缺口被填得滿滿的，Arthur幾乎要紅了眼眶。  
「對不起，我讓你不安了吧？」  
輕輕地撫摸著金色的髮絲，像在安慰孩子一樣，娓娓道出。  
「不～」  
情真意切的告白，美好的不像真實，Arthur只能深深地擁著Merlin。

[](http://i.imgur.com/GtqFB2Y.gif)


	6. Chapter 6

情愛過後，兩人相擁，Arthur的手心輕輕揉蹭著Merlin的手臂。  
「我以為...我永遠也聽不到你說愛我」  
「你怎麼那麼傻」  
「你以為我會知道嗎？我只能猜而已...而命運那些東西，總是搞得我快瘋掉」  
「無論是不是命運，走入我生命的人...是你啊」

Merlin此刻無比慶幸，他把真心話說出口了，  
他沒想到Arthur竟是如此的不安。  
「你知道...」  
Arthur看著Merlin的眼睛，欲言又止，  
腦海裏面跑過好多畫面...  
「什麼？」

那些像電影場景般中世紀的畫面，  
一幕幕在腦海裡播送。

那些Merlin曾經為他，視死如歸的畫面...  
那些他為了Merlin，不惜以身犯險，  
那時候，他沒有去細想為什麼...  
為什麼這個男僕如此令他牽腸掛肚，  
只給了自己一個藉口，換作是其他騎士他也會那麼做，  
但其實心底深處，只有自己知道...

**因為Merlin是特別的。**

「我以為我才是那個該不安的人～你有圓桌武士、Gwen和整個Camelot的人民需要守護」  
「那是身為國王的我，不是Arthur Pendragon」  
「你哪能分清？」  
「我現在可以」  
「Arthur...你聽著，我不在乎你重視那些人的生命甚於愛我，相反的我引以為傲，  
我要你答應我，就算未來遇到什麼危險，也絕不能為了我而犧牲其他人的生命。」  
「...Merlin...」  
Arthur看向Merlin灰藍色的眼珠，遲遲說不出口，  
在他欠了他一世之後，他如何還能繼續讓Merlin受苦？  
「答應我」  
執起Arthur的手，輕輕地在他的手指上印下一吻。  
「...我答應你」  
「我已滿足，我是為了你而生的，即使到了現在，我仍深信不疑。」  
「Merlin...我要你也答應我～」  
「嗯？」  
「無論如何，非不得已，不要犧牲自己的幸福...不要放棄我...放棄我們？」  
看著Arthur透著心痛的天藍色瞳孔，Merlin如何還能說不？  
「我答應你，我會陪在你的身邊，並且愛你直到終老。」

[](http://i.imgur.com/drd7Di5.jpg)

兩人輕碰額頭...唇互相追逐嬉戲...  
另一波美麗的樂章奏起，直到天明。

 

「這什麼？」  
「喔！Q！」  
「猜猜看～喔～這真是跳躍性進展！」  
Freya在櫃台邊興奮地手舞足蹈。  
「我猜猜...是跟Mr. Pendragon有關吧？」  
Q端詳著那枚閃亮的戒指。  
「喔～Merlin，恭喜你～你們訂婚了？」  
「我想...算吧...但是我們還沒有公開，Arthur答應我...在我們跟Uther正式談這件事情之前，不會發布任何消息。」  
「但你答應他了？」  
「...是的。」  
Merlin嘴角帶著甜甜的微笑，他想起Arthur將指環套入他的手指的時候...那種奇異的感動。  
「太好了，我真為你開心！」  
「今天來開香檳慶祝吧！」  
Freya立刻拿起櫃上塵封的香檳，準備打開大肆慶祝。  
「Q...Freya...謝謝你們」  
「Merlin，我們都希望你幸福」  
「真的，謝謝」

他不知道他有生之年還能擁有這些，過往的一切似曇花一現，  
擁有現在的真實感跟幸福讓他感到前所未有的快樂。

昨日種種譬如昨日死，今日種種譬如今日生。

過往的包袱就讓他去吧，從今天起，他能真真正正走出自己的道路，活出自己的人生

—屬於Merlin Emrys的命運，讓他自己開創；他和Arthur的故事，也由兩人自行譜寫。

 

Joy often comes after sorrow, like morning after night. 

沒有不停的雨；沒有不來的黎明

或許是時候...曙光乍現了。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 啊 開頭很輕鬆，後來不知道為什麼越寫越深刻...  
> 總之，算是獨立完結的小故事～  
> 穿插在現代AU系列裡面的某個時刻。
> 
> 只是很單純的希望，兩人都能拋開所有包袱相愛，  
> 就只是兩個男人而沒有任何的顧慮～:)


End file.
